Goku en School Days
by Setsunaissexy
Summary: En esta historia, Goku queda atrapado en la dimensión de School days Donde sentirá amor con la chica más tímida de todas, Kotonoha pero lo que no sabe es que Sekai también lo ama por lo que él no sabrá decidirse. Amor, deseo, confusión y miles sentimientos mezclados llenan su ser, podrá Gokú amar a Sekai o se decidirá por Kotonoha?.
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia comenzaría en la batalla de Goku con Piccolo adolescente en el torneo de las artes marciales. Debido al duro entrenamiento de Goku él le pudo dar pelea al maestro de Gohan, el cual se encontraba sorprendido del poder que poseía.

Ya, sin más remedio usó su técnica secreta la misma que había encerrado a su padre. Luego saca de sus ropas un pequeño recipiente.

\- Veo que eres muy fuerte, el entrenamiento de Kamisama te ha servido pero que bueno que aprendí ésta técnica. - le dijo él hablando con una sonrisa triunfante. Goku sin entender se dispone a atacar a Piccolo. Éste sin perder tiempo pone el recipiente en el suelo y empieza con el ritual pues Goku no llegó a atacar a Piccolo cuando grita;

\- MAFUBA! - Y siente como su cuerpo era atrapado por un poder extraño que lo atraía al recipiente.

Piccolo sólo reía macabro.

\- Puede que no te pueda

vencer pero con esto yo gano, Goku disfruta la eternidad atrapado.-

Lo único que se escuchó fue su grito salir de el recipiente.

\- NOOOOO!

Un rato después...

Goku abría los ojos lentamente. Al despertarse, se encontraba en un lugar oscuro sin nada a la vista sólo la oscuridad.

Pensó en sus amigos y todo el mal que ocasionará Piccolo si no lo detenía. En un momento su pelo comenzó a elevarse y sus pupilas desaparecieron y lo cubrió un aura dorada. Se estaba transformando en súper saiyajin, de un grito expulsó todo su poder y vio que una grieta en frente de él se abría mostrando la imagen de una ciudad. Sin pensarlo se adentró en esa abertura sin saber hacia donde lo dirigiría.

Dentro de ese agujero, caía y caía sin poder controlar su cuerpo y había sufrido un gran desgaste debido al uso del súper saiyajin por lo que ahora se encontraba exhausto. Al caer deja un gran cráter en el suelo. Una pareja de adultos que pasaba cerca de ahí había sentido el gran golpe y se dirigieron a explorar que sucedió. Al llegar a ese lugar vieron el gran cráter y en medio un joven de unos 15 años. La pareja lo miraba con curiosidad, pero a quien más le importó fue a la mujer.

\- Qué es eso?- cuestionó a su marido mientras inspeccionaba al herido.

\- Es un joven, qué hace en éste lugar?- la mujer estaba asustada tanto que temblaba de miedo.

\- Pobre joven, un joven de esa edad no debería estar en ese estado.- la pareja que llamaremos Suzuha y el hombre Kabuto.

( **no se me ocurrió otros nombres XD)**. Se acercaron a recoger a Goku que este se encontraba inconsciente y gravemente herido. Ellos pensaron. "Cómo puede seguir vivo... no puede ser de este mundo.- se dijeron mentalmente.

-Acaso será un extraterrestre?- dijo Suzuha.- No es. Es un humano o eso parece.- dijo Kabuto.- Bueno llevémoslo a casa no creo que sea bueno dejarlo aquí.- se dispusieron a llevar a Goku con ellos a su casa. Cuando llegó estaban en una mansión que era la propiedad de la pareja.

Goku despierta y ve a una mujer a su lado.

\- Cómo llegué aquí?- le pregunta y cómo se llamaba ella.

\- Mucho gusto mi nombre es Suzuha. Nosotros con mi marido te encontramos herido y te trajimos a nuestra casa y estás bien.- Goku pensó en todo lo ocurrido, hasta que la mujer interrumpió sus pensamientos.

\- Cómo te llamas?- preguntó.- me llamo Goku muchísimo gusto y puedes estar tranquila.- y después le comienza a contar como llegó a ese mundo, la mujer queda asombrada al escuchar que no tiene familia y sólo ha estado entranando toda su vida.

\- De ahora en adelante yo seré tu madre y tú serás mi hijo y aquí no sufrirás tampoco entrenarás.- Goku aceptaría pero le dijo que no porque él quiere seguir entrenando porque es lo que más le gusta hacer y quiere volverse más fuerte.

Suzuha aceptaría eso y después de eso pasaron unos días y Goku comenzaría a vivir junto a sus nuevos padres. Comenzó a asistir al instituto pero se centraría seguido a sus entrenamientos así pudiendo controlar el súper saiyajin y desbloqueado el máximo poder que cuando peleó contra Cell en la historia original. Un día Goku se dirigía al instituto Sakakino y decidiría tomar el tren para ir más rápido. En la estación del metro vio a una chica de cabello negro y bastante largo tenía una cara muy bonita y parecía feliz y al parecer esperaba el mismo tren. Goku se sonrojó al verla, nunca había sentido algo como eso y en su poco tiempo de ir a ese mundo se preguntaba.. cuantas cosas más habían para ver. Al llegar el tren la chica de antes entró primero luego entró Goku y se sentó y vio que ella estaba sentada al lado de un chico que estaba usando audífonos. También llevaba el uniforme de su escuela. Goku supuso que era un amigo de ella. Después de unas horas de llevarlos a su destino se bajaron del metro y comenzaron a caminar a su escuela, él estaba por detrás de ellos. Siguieron caminando por un tiempo hasta que llegaron a Sakakino school y los tres se dirigieron a sus salones.

Goku llegó a su salón y el profesor lo recibió, se sentó y empezaron las clases las cuales transcurrieron normal pero se sentía incómodo porque desde que llegó a esa escuela las chicas y los chicos lo miraban muy raro, pues no entendía porqué. Al terminar las clases, el de pelos alborotados se dirigía a la azotea de la escuela para comer su almuerzo que su "madre" había preparado para él y al llegar vio a la chica que estaba en el metro y al mismo chico de antes junto a otra desconocida. Tenía pelo negro cortito, ojos azules y un mechón de pelo parado. La que no conocía se le acercó y se presentó alegremente ( **Como chica fácil XD** ).

\- Hola, soy Sekai!, acaso tú eres el nuevo alumno en la escuela- Goku sonrió ampliamente y responde felizmente.

\- Si, mi nombre es Son Goku. Mucho gusto.- haciendo sonrojar a Sekai. Makoto lo miraba con una mirada sospechosa y frustrante.

\- Son Goku es un bonito nombre.- dijo Sekai en modo coqueto.

\- Gracias. - agregó

devolviendo el gesto a la chica.

\- Por lo que veo ustedes tres comen juntos, les molesta si como con ustedes?.- cuestiona con su almuerzo en sus manos acercándose a ellos.

\- Para nada.- dijo Sekai sonriendo.

\- Oh, casi lo olvido...- ella volvió a mirar a Makoto y a Kotonoha.

\- Levántense no sean mal educados y preséntense con él. - Makoto aceptó de mala gana mientras que Kotonoha acepta algo nerviosa, ellos se presentaron como era debido.

Notas finales: Buenas amigos, les quería comunicar que me costó hacerlo espero sea de su agrado y cumpla sus espectativas... gracias.


	2. Chapter 2: Son celos?

Capítulo 2: "Sekai, Kotonoha y sentimientos mezclados".

 **Dos d** **ías d** **espués de su primer día de clases, Gokú se había adaptado al estudio. Por otro lado la que parecía feliz de cambiarse de lugar por éste era Sekai. Se sentía maravillada por su inocencia, le daba ternura en cierta forma por lo que se ofreció en darle una que otras clases particulares en su casa, lo cual el guerrero acepto como si nada ya que no se daba cuenta que las necesitaba y eso era su carecimiento del conocimiento suficiente para algunas cosas, como leer y escribir. Lo que menos se le dificultaba era la matemáticas, sabía sumar pero no restar ni dividir.** **Eso le daría el tiempo suficiente para saber más pero** **no demostraba su interés** **que le tenía.**

 **Volviendo al tema de Gokú, se encontraba entrenando en unas montañas preguntándose,**

 _ **-"Qué estará pasando en mi mundo, ya ha pasado un tiempo aún pienso lo mucho que cambió mi vida en tan poco tiempo, cómo en éste mundo llegué a tener una vida que nunca creía tener?, bueno debería volver para prepararme para la escuela o de lo contrario mi madre no me dará de comer si no asisto a ella".**_ – __luego de terminar su entrenamiento, Gokú inició vuelo a su casa y su madre Suzuha lo estaba esperando en la entrada principal con sus cosas listas.

– Ya era hora de que llegaras, Gokú ya estaba pensando que debía dejarte sin comer si faltabas al instituto. –, su hijo la miró con una mano en la barbilla.

– No, cómo crees, mírame aquí estoy sólo me fui a entrenar. – decía con una de sus inofensivas sonrisas.

Ella lo miró a la misma vez que le entregaba su mochila con sus cosas prontas.

– Bueno, es hora de que vayas. –, así Gokú se fue en dirección a Sakakino school. Mientras caminaba por la vereda de la calle, ya estando dos cuadras de su casa, sintió un ki débil y conocido, se trataba de Sekai vestida típicamente con su uniforme acompañada de una sonrisita traviesa.

– Hey, Gokú-san – llamó ella acercándose a él y saludándolo con un beso en la mejilla. Eso no lo extrañó, al contrario, fue agradable. – mm, sí? – prosiguió.

– Me preguntaba si me podías ayudar en algo, claro si no es molestia. – Gokú sonriendo le dice,– Claro Sekai, tú eres mi amiga y para eso están los amigos, no?– llevó su mano a su cabeza y sacudió su pelo amigablemente.

– Ok.. verás... viste la chica llamada Katsura-san..?, – él reiteradamente rió inocentemente en tanto llevaba su mano a su mentón. – Hehe, lo siento, no recuerdo quien es.– de la cabeza de Sekai resbaló una gota de sudor estilo anime. Al ver que no entendía ni un carajo lo que le decía se dispuso a contarle desde el principio sobre la relación que Makoto y Kotonoha habían iniciado puesto que un dolor se le hizo presente en el punto que hablaba del lazo de ellos.

Ensimismándose en su mente y poniendo su mano en su pecho se hacía preguntas que le resultaban nuevas, confusas y algo... que le creaba dudas.

– " _Porqué...?, no se supone que ellos son novios?, porqué he de sentirme de ésta forma?, qué es esto que siento?. Ganas de matar?, no, es algo menos que eso, es como un sabor agridulce._ _A_ _grio en la manera que exagero con sentir esto y dulce_ _por el modo al recordarla a ella con su lindo rostro perdida en su mundo de literatura"._

– Gokú?.. –, llamó ella. Él despertó de golpe de su trance robándole una risita leve a su acompañante.

– Haha tontín, hay que regresar a clases que faltan diez minutos para que suene la campana, vamos?–, dijo tomando su mano entrando a la institución y cuando entraron llamaron la atención de todos los alumnos que hacían sus cosas en los casilleros, mientras que otros caminaban o entraban a sus respectivos salones.

Antes de entrar, Sekai le dijo a Gokú que iría al baño y que la esperara que llegaría tan pronto lo que sus pies le permitían, por otro lado sin darse cuenta chocó con una persona de sopetón ocasionando que los dos chocantes se cayeran al suelo y lo que lo traía una que otra hoja volara al piso.

– A-auch!–, se oyó un gemido ligero. Terminando de sobar de dolor su cabeza, Gokú dirigió su mirada a quien chocó, enseguida observando, divisó una melena color borgoña en frente suyo.

Sus ojos se abrieron a la par, se había chocado con Kotonoha, eso sin dudarlo no era raro ni extraño ya que ella formaba parte del consejo estudiantil lo que significaba que hacía uno que otro trabajo yendo de aquí para allá.

Gokú se levantó aceleradamente con intención de brindarle su ayuda.

– Gracias. – agradeció Kotonoha en un hilo de voz bajo debido a que le ayudó a levantar las hojas a una velocidad sorprendente que la petrifico y la dejó maravillada.

El color rosa no tardó en notarse en sus cachetes por lo que corrió su rostro avergonzada de que él la mirara y no notara su reciente vergüenza acumulada.

Porqué acudió a ayudarla si casi nadie lo hacía?, eso era lo que pasaba por su asaz ingenuo pensamiento.

– No hay nada que agradecer–, Gokú quería esbozar una expresión pero nada.. eso lo dejó embrollado de por sí. Por más que quisiese hacer siquiera una de sus muecas, de tan sólo pensar en lo que le dijo Sekai esa misma mañana de alguna u otra forma lo obligaba a permanecer serio.

Desde otro ángulo, Kotonoha trataba de emitir determinadas palabras pero se detuvo al verlo con otro semblante distinto de lo asiduo.

– Estás bien?–, articuló alzando la palma de su mano.

– Si, lo estoy.– dijo nuevamente a través del diferente tono que utilizaba siempre. Era seco, como si no tuviese ganas ni de susurrar, tan frío tal cual témpano de hielo. Imprevistamente llegó Saionji cortando su conversación y llevándose a Gokú lejos de Katsura dejándola desasosegada por su amigo.

– " _Sea lo que sea que le esté pasando, espero se encuentre bien, pero qu_ _é_ _diablos hago aquí pasmada, ya debería estar en clase hace cinco minutos, yo no tendría que pensar en Gokú o sí...?, qué_ _hará_ _en clase?..."._ sin nada más que hacer, se dispuso a seguir su camino rumbo a su aula.

En otro orden de ideas, el saiyajin que hace poco entró junto a la de pelo corto, se sentaron en la parte más abajo del antiguo lugar que Makoto compartía con su compañera.

Una vez que el profesor dio la explicación de el trabajo, Sekai aprovechó la distracción de Gokú para echarle miraditas discretas en su cuerpo.

– " _Hmmnn, me pregunto qué tendrá debajo de su ropa?"._ – se decía mentalmente al mismo tiempo que miraba los pantalones de Gokú mordiéndose los labios. Al darse cuenta de sus obscenos pensamientos se abofeteaba mentalmente, ese no era el momento de tener una de sus fantasías, si de algo estaba segura era de calmar sus hormonas o de lo contrario le vendría un derrame nasal nivel dios fujoshi.

El rubor en su rostro era apenas notorio, ella sabía disimularlo con facilidad, lo que se le complicaría es cómo haría que Gokú se fijase en ella?, debía dejar las practicas sexuales con Makoto porque ya sabía la razón, su corazón sólo parecía latir vorazmente con la cercanía del saiyajin. Por suerte aún no se había entregado a Itou, deseaba con furor alejar hasta el más mínimo bicho de SU Gokú. No iba a dejar a cualquier chica acceder a SU chico, a sencilla vista se le podría llamar yandere interna, la largaría pronto por SU "amo".

En otra parte Makoto miraba a Sekai fijamente como si pudiese adivinar su comportamiento no habitual. Entretanto, el de pelos alborotados pensaba y pensaba... si lo vieras no sabrías sus pensamientos.

Pasaron los días y Makoto y Kotonoha eran finalmente una pareja de novios, mientras que Gokú trataba de descifrar esos sentimientos que poco a poco despertaban en su pecho.

Una mañana cálida del día viernes, Saionji invitó a la pareja de novios y a su amor platónico a almorzar en la azotea. Katsura traía sus sándwiches, Makoto las bebidas y Sekai y Gokú una que otra fruta o panes. Los tres yacían sentados con sus almuerzos mientras comían entre charlas, risas acompañadas de un par de quejas de Saionji.

– Hahaha y por eso a Kokoro-chan le agrada Makoto-kun –, terminó de relatar la de pelo borgoña. Nadie la escuchó, sólo fingían ya que era aburrido oír su relato.

A él le parecía aburrido, hasta agarró sueño.

Terminando las clases, Gokú se encontraba en su nueva cama grande de dos plazas acostado mirando el techo hundido en su pensar.

– " _No sé lo que son estos sentimientos, porqué siento hostilidad por Makoto?, será por su forma de ser, será por su pelo?. Necesito saberlo y ya!"._ – sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la repentina llamada de su madre que estaba parada en su puerta.

– Gokú, ha venido una joven, dice ser tu compañera de estudio, la dejaré pasar, según ella vino a darte tus clases, es Saionji-chan . – Gokú asintió, enseguida entró la anteriormente mencionada.

Lo que le dejó asombrado al guerrero fue verla vestida con una grande chaqueta cubriendo su cuerpo.

La puerta se cerró dejando a los dos solitos sin nadie que lo salve de ésta situación.

La chica sonrió con picardía y dejó caer su abrigo y se descalzó permitiéndole ver sus atributos a su acompañante. Sus senos no eran grandes pero sí más que los de Milk, su sostén consistía en una tela fina de color violeta cubriendo cada pezón rosadito y en sus bragas de igual color.

– Ahora sí, mi Gokú, serás de mi pertenencia, mío y sólo mío... – gateó en destino a él, Gokú tragaba grueso, en eso un dejavu le aterrizó de vuelo en su cerebro.

– "Pero sí... pero si esto ya lo pasé después de casarme con Milk, ella va a hacer... conmigo..?". – era de locos!, cómo iba a entrar así como así a su casa y desnudarse a su margen?, sin duda alguna esa tipa estaba loca, además se supone que eran clases particulares no necesitaba una compañía sexual, no aún. 7u7

...

N/A: **Lo siento si demoré, sé que es algo tarde pero hice lo posible por hacerlo más temprano, además recién terminamos las vacaciones cortitas que nos dieron y la inspiración nos llena cuando menos esperamos. En fin, quería agradecerles por leerlo, sé que las otras pavadas que escribimos no cumplió sus expectativas pero les agradezco de corazón que esto les haya agradado.**

 _ **Guest: Jaja yo también pensé lo mismo, gracias por comentar, ya arreglé eso y puse lo básico que aprendería. Si tienes otra sugerencias no dudes en comentarlas al igual que críticas, me ayudarían muchas en mejorar.**_

 _ **Gracias por tu apoyo, nos leemos la próxima! :}**_

 _ **OmegaZero: Sip, lo sé, se me ocurrió cuando vi Dragon ball y School days, sin duda al principio parecía incomodarme pero luego de intentar darle trama quedó agradable de leer, eso de las faltas de ortografía lo corregí a los doce hehe. Muchas gracias por tu review!, nos vemos la próxima, me dejarías una sugerencia? :'3**_

 _ **Alucard77: Lo sé XD, también me pareció un poco sin sentido pero ya sabes los de corazón bueno XD. Gracias por tu review y tu visita!, nos vemos la próxima! :D, me dejarías una pequeña aunque sea corta sugerencia? :')**_

 _ **Nahuel durandal: Jajaja demasiado rara diría yo pero me atrajo ésta idea, lo extravagante es mi tipo :3 y sepe, ese tontito no le teme ni a su sombra y por eso lo amo *u* Jajaja ok no!, :'D**_

 _ **si tienes sugerencias me ayudarías bastante, gracias por tu apoyo también a los que pusieron favorito, nos vemos la próxima! :D**_

 **¡Nos leemos la próxima, chicos! 3 3 o al estilo nuevo coreano annyeonghi! :***


End file.
